


Turn Up the Music

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup uses a..unique approach to teach Daehyun the right moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Jongup and his love for this song..

The bass is so loud its making the floor vibrate.

 

Daehyun can feel it through his shoes as he struggles to breathe. Its late, its hot, he’s tired and he isn't quite sure how he got here - Just a little extra dance practice, because damnit, his voice might be awesome but his dancing skills are _not quite_ awesome and that _sucks_.

 

And of course, Jongup the dancing machine will never say no to helping his hyungs.

 

But that still doesn't explain how he got here, pressed up against the mirror of the practice room while his dance machine dongsaeng keeps them connected from pelvis to chest. Jongup hums against his neck, a low chuckle that sends shivers up Daehyun's spine.

 

"You're not paying attention, Hyung."

 

He rolls his body again in a perfect S-curve that forces a noise from Daehyun's throat, hands flexing where Jongup's thicker ones have them flat against the mirror. "When I move, you move. You can't let go, okay?"

 

Daehyun can only nod, the sweat on his temples sliding down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. Jongup's eyes track the movement, but his grip doesn't loosen as he takes it slower, body rolling down and taking Daehyun's along with it.

 

Daehyun's breath catches as his sweat slicked back slides down the mirror, mind less on the moves he's supposed to be remembering and instead desperately trying to keep his body against Jongup's. When he's sure he can't get any lower Jongup brings him up again, arching upward and Daehyun bites back his moan this time, almost painfully hard.

 

"J-Jonguppie.."

 

"You've almost got it, Hyung." Jongup murmurs against his jaw, his hot, damp breath on the sensitive skin causing Daehyun to jerk in the younger boy's hold. He can almost feel the smile against his flesh, something so innocent and yet not. Daehyun knows Jongup is doing this on purpose, because while he plays the dumb one for the camera's sake, he's anything but.

 

Daehyun almost whimpers when the younger dancer changes the angle of his hips, and begins to rotate them in time with their body rolls against the mirror, the chorus of the song increasing the pace. It's torture, the heat of their bodies and the slide of Jongup's sweats against his jeans not enough to give him what he needs.

 

But the friction is so delicious he can't string two words together to do anything about it.

 

Jongup seems to be in the same situation though, his hands finally releasing Daehyun's to brace against the mirror as his hips swivel to match the rising tempo of the bass pounding through their shoes. With nothing holding him back, Daehyun threads one of his hands into Jongup's hair and the other curls around his back, fisting in his wife beater as the overwhelming feeling crashes over him in waves. Something sharp sinks into the skin of his neck and Daehyun loses it, a loud cry falling from his lips as lights explode behind his eyelids.

 

When he comes down again, Jongup is still there, something warm and wet that might just be his tongue lapping at the slight pain radiating from his shoulder. He doesn’t think the younger boy bit him hard enough to bleed, but it feels nice, Daehyun still struggling to breathe and find his voice.

 

“J-Jongupp..”

 

“You’ve almost got it, Hyung. You might need to practice more though..”

 

Daehyun can only smile and hum in agreement.


End file.
